Why?
by xohoe
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this oneshot. But please read? I beg of you.


Troy wrapped his arm protectively over Sharpay's shoulders. He smiled as he felt an arm wrap gently around his waist and pulled him closer to her. They walked down the empty and quiet sidewalk silently just enjoying each other's company.

Breaking the silence, Sharpay asked Troy: "Are you going to stay tonight?" She looked up to him with hopeful eyes that would make Troy say yes to anything.

"I have to ask my mom." Troy said. Obviously he wanted to, but he still had to confirm it with his mom first. After all, they were still 17.

"Oh, come on." Sharpay smiled and rolled her eyes. "You whole family adores me, especially your sister and your mom. You and I both know she'll say yes."

"I still have to ask." Troy laughed at her. "And that's just because you put on such a good girl act when she's around," He teased.

To Sharpay, his mom was like her mom. Her mom was never around and his mom, Lucy always made sure Sharpay was never home alone in her home. And Sharpay loved her to death for being so caring and being such a mom to her. Her actual mom was always away on business trips. When she was home, she never talked to Sharpay. Sure, she bought all kinds of gifts from the places she went, but Sharpay wanted a mom she could turn to for help, not one who showers you with presents to shut you up.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Troy. "Well! I don't really like you right now"

"Oh really? Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss her. Sharpay instantly melted into his arms. He pulled away and kissed her temple. Then he softly said. "Because I love you."

Sharpay smiled. Even though they have been going out for a year now, she still had butterflies in her stomach when she heard him say 'I love you' to her.

"I love you too," She whispered.

"Good to hear that." Troy grinned from ear to ear. "So my mom has been bugging me for days saying she hasn't seen you, you want to see her on the way to your house?" He asked. "And then I can also ask her if I can stay with you." He added.

"YEEAHHH!" Sharpay jumped up and down, clapping her hands like a five-year-old girl.

They walked for a while until they arrived to Troy's house. They walked in and they saw Lucy cleaning up the living room.

"LUCY!" Sharpay screamed as she ran to Troy's mom to hug her.

Lucy laughed and hugged her. Out of all of Troy's previous girlfriends, Sharpay was definitely the best girl for him.

"Oh well, well. I guess Sharpay decided to come visit us." Jack Bolton said, leaning against the kitchen counter casually.

"Hey Jacky." Sharpay grinned as she went to hug him.

Lucy and Troy laughed as Jack groaned. "Sharpay! What did I say about calling me that?"

Sharpay, being the great actress that she was, looked at Jack innocently with wide eyes and said, "that you absolutely loved it because I specially made it for you?"

"I could get you into detention, you know. I am your teacher." Jack joked.

"Yeah sure, get your best basketball player in detention." Sharpay smiled as Jack rolled his eyes. "As if you'd do that considering we have a tournament next Thursday." She winked at him.

"Nice choice of girl, son." Jack said sarcastically to Troy who was standing away from them, looking at Sharpay with his parents. He loved that they got along so well.

"Hmm. I would say." Troy smiled at Sharpay, who had turned to walk to him. "But she seems to be more excited to see you guys than me." He pouted and looked at Sharpay.

"Aw, you know that's not true, it's just that I have to pretend to love them so they'll think I'm a good girl." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips quickly. Jack and Lucy watched happily. Troy was a lucky to have found her.

"So anyways," Sharpay said to Lucy dramatically. "Troy wanted to be a really good boy and wanted to ask you if he could stay with me tonight." Troy shook his head as he laughed silently behind her. "I'm going to be alone tonight and I wanted Troy as company. Would that be okay?" She asked Lucy and Jack.

"Sure, but you could also stay here, you know. I don't mind at all." Lucy suggested.

"Ooooh. Okay!" As much as she liked being alone with Troy, she also liked a family and she loved the Bolton's.

"Let's go up," Sharpay said as she dragged Troy along with her.

When they got into Troy's room, they ran into a girl around 6 years old

"Pay!" The little girl exclaimed as she hugged Sharpay's waist.

Sharpay laughed and picked her up and carried her into Troy's room. "Hey Lacey. How's my favourite girl?"

"She's good." She smiled, showing her dimples. "I made you a drawing! Wait!" She ran as fast as she could with her little feet and came running back into Troy's room with a drawing. "Look!" She pointed at a drawing of a girl hugging an older girl. "That's you and me!"

"Aw." Sharpay smiled and pulled lacey onto her lap. "I wish you were my little sister."

"I love you Pay Pay" Lacey smiled. Before she got to say any thing else, from downstairs they heard Jack yell.

"Lacey! I want to see your little butt down here in one second. We need to go!" Jack said as he dramatically and loudly walked up the stars. "You don't want me to come up there!"

Lacey eyes widened and she jumped off Sharpay's lap and dashed downstairs.

Troy and Sharpay laughed as they heard her loudly stop down the stairs. Sharpay looked around Troy's room, feeling something was different. Then her eye caught a small pink cabinet that didn't look like it belonged. Without asking, she went and opened it. She laughed when she saw all her clothes folded neatly inside.

"My whole family has never liked someone I dated as much as you, did you know that?" Troy said as he laid down on the bed, staring up the ceiling. "My mom treats you like her own daughter."

Sharpay smiled to herself as she walked over to his bed and laid beside him. "She is like my mom. She's the closest thing I have to one."

"They really trust you. That's why I'm allowed to sleep over and you're allowed to sleep over." Troy turned on his side to face her. "They trust you not to do anything stupid."

Sharpay turned her head and looked at him coyly. "Well good thing they trust me." She said before she laced her hands with Troy's and put her other hand on his face. She leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips. Then she got up and opened her little closet, pulling out a set of clothes. Sharpay walked into the washroom and changed her mini skirt and tank top into the more comfortable looking clothes she had picked out.

She entered Troy's room at the same moment Lucy made her way in.

"So your dad and your sister and I are going out for lunch, do you guys want anything?" She asked as she eyed Troy's messy room, disgusted.

"Yes please." Troy said. "McDonald's would be nice. I like their chicken nuggets. Thanks mom." He pulled Sharpay on his lap, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

Sharpay squealed and put her hands on his and looked at Lucy. "Can I have the same too please?"

"Sure, we'll be back in 2 hours." She walked to the doorway, picking up a few clothes that were lying on the floor on the way out. Then she turned and warned looking both serious and playful. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then she walked out.

Sharpay laughed as she laid back onto the bed. She turned onto her side to find Troy looking at her. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no, no. You look gorgeous." He murmured as he kissed her.

He brushed his tongue against her lower lip, making Sharpay open her mouth slightly. He slipped him tongue into her mouth and played around with her tongue, while he moved his hands up and down her waist and thighs. He reached up and grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it off of her, breaking their kiss. Then, he reached behind her to unclasp her red-laced bra. He climbed on top of her, using one arm against the bed to prevent himself from crushing her. He stared at her beautiful body for a few seconds before his mouth went for one of her breasts, while he used his free hand to play with her other nipple.

She let out a moan as she ran her hand through his hair and keeping his head in place. They have never gone this far before and she was scared of what this might lead to, but right now, she couldn't think straight from the pleasure he was giving her. After a few minutes, he came back up and met his lips with hers in a heated kiss. Without stopping, he reached down to pull her shorts down.

"What are you doing?" She said, her lips a centimeter from his mouth.

He didn't reply and instead he started kissing her down her neck. Sharpay couldn't keep stop herself from giving out a moan. But when she felt a hand slip into her pants again, trying to take them off, she grabbed his hand

"Troy, stop it." Sharpay said as she moved back from his touch but still facing him.

"Why?" He asked as he tried to kiss her again.

"TROY!" Sharpay screamed as she jumped off the bed and put on her bra and shirt as fast as she could, suddenly feeling extremely exposed.

"Why?" He repeated as he sat up. Anger was evident in his eyes, although he tried hard to keep calm. "I don't get what's the problem."

"I'm not... ready..." Sharpay said quietly, looking away.

"You're not ready... You're not ready? Really?" Troy said as he got off the bed too. When she didn't reply, he continued. "Give me a break, before you went out with me, weren't you the biggest slut anyone knew? You slept with guys you've known for like what? 5 minutes?" He challenged. "I'm your _boyfriend_, aren't I?" As soon as those words came out of his mouth, he wished he'd never said them because when he saw the look on her face, he could've killed himself. "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. Shit. Sharpay, that was totally out of line. I'm sorry. Fuck."

Sharpay stared at him in disbelief and she felt her eyes fill up with tears. Troy took a step towards her and say sorry but Sharpay instantly backed away.

"Don't touch me, Troy." She picked up her clothes and bag. "I can't believe that you would _use_ that against me." She tear fell from her eyes and after that, all her tears fell freely. As she walked out the door, she turned around. "You promised me. You promised me that you would never even bring it up. You're a fucking jerk Troy." With that, she ran out the room and a second later, Troy could hear the echo from the slam of the door. He stood there for a second, stunned.

He couldn't believe what he had just said. It was the one thing that she regretted most in her life, and he had used it against her when she wouldn't sleep with him. Why had he even wanted to? Well, because his friends always talk about getting laid by their girlfriends and all the bullshit. They had all acted liked assholes and talked about them as it all they were, were sex toys. That was what Troy just made himself seem like.

Troy got up from his bed and sprinted out his room, and down the stairs, but before he could reach the door, he was stopped.

"I forget my wallet and I come back to see Sharpay running out the door crying? What is going on Troy?" His dad asked.

"Nothing," Troy looked away, avoiding eye contact. He was so ashamed of himself, he had made her cry and his parents witnessed it.

"Well, if I were you, I'd run as fast as lightening. I don't care what you did, but I'm sure you mother is going to kill you if you let her go." Jack Bolton moved to the side and laughed as Troy nearly tripped on the carpet. Lucy would surely murder Troy if they broke up because of him, considering she practically planned their wedding.

* * *

><p>Troy, out of breath, stood in front of the door of the Evan's. Ryan and Scott answered the door and they both looked at Troy narrowing their eyes.<p>

"My sister is upstairs crying. Mind telling me why?" Both brother's protectiveness of their little sister immediately took over them as soon their sister ran in the house crying.

"I'm not going to tell you why, come on, Ryan, Scott, I just want to apologize to her," He slid between Scott and the doorway and before he could take another step, he was stopped by Ryan's voice.

"You wouldn't have gotten through that door if we didn't like you," Ryan warned.

"I know," Troy said before running up the stairs. He stopped in front of Sharpay's hot pink door and took a deep breath then knocked 3 times quietly.

Sharpay sighed from the other side of the door, "Ryan, Scott, I told you. I don't want to talk, okay?"

"Uhm, it's not, uh, Ryan or Scott, Shar," Troy nervously stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay said so quietly that Troy could hardly hear her through the door.

"Pay, I'm sorry. Please open the door. Come on. You don't have to talk. Or even look at me, but please just let me in. I just want you to know I'm sorry." Troy pleaded, he stood there for twenty seconds, but just as he was about to knock again, the door slowly opened. He walked in and saw Sharpay seated on the edge of her bed, staring out the window. He cautiously walked around the bed and sat beside her silently. Hesitating, he reached for her hand and when she flinched, his heart dropped, but he reached for her hand again and this time he entwined their fingers together.

Sharpay stared at their hands and then looked away to her bedside table where there was a picture of her and Troy. They were in the park. Her arms were around his neck and his around her tiny waist, their faces an inch apart. She gave a tiny smile to herself.

"Pay, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a single word I said. It just came out." Troy tried, "I wasn't thinking when I said those terrible things to you and I'm so sorry for being an asshole."

Turning her head up towards the ceiling, she closed her eyes, trying stop her tears from escaping her eyes. "But you did mean it," Sharpay turned her head and stared at him straight in his eyes. "You meant every word you said."

"No, I didn't," Troy said, exasperated. "I told you. I wasn't thinking when I said those things to you. I know I shouldn't have and-"

"Exactly." Sharpay cut him off. "You weren't thinking. You said exactly what was on your mind without thinking. When you think, you're careful of what you say, but when you're not, you say what you really think."

"No! Its not what I think of you, Shar." Troy insisted.

"God damn it, Troy!" Sharpay stood up and threw her arms up. "Stop denying it. It was what you thought of me before you knew me. You and I both know what you said was true. I was a slut. I would fuck any guy that wanted me to."

"But that's not the person you are anymore." Troy argued back. When she remained silent, he took her hand into his. "Even if that had been what I thought of you, I had no right to use it against you for any reason, especially for the reason I had today," She didn't reply and he kissed her hand and continued, "I promised you I would never hurt you the day I asked you out. I also promised you I would never bring back that memory of your past that I know you regret. I broke both of those promises and I'm sorry for that, Sharpay."

Sharpay just stared straight ahead out the window, looking far away into the distance, lost in her own thoughts. She had heard everything he said, but she doesn't understand why she deserved him. He was too good to her and she wasn't good enough for him.

Troy sat down on the bed sighing and pulled Sharpay down beside him. "Shar, say something. Tell me I'm an asshole. Just say something, anything," he pleaded, not able to stand the silence.

"I love you." She breathed, her voice cracking as she felt fresh hot tears fall from her eyes once again.

He stared at her for a moment. Those were not the words he had expected to be the ones to come out of her mouth, not that he minded. "I love you too,"

"I know you're mad I won't have sex with you." She turned to look at him, straight into his ocean blue eyes. "Don't tell me I'm wrong. I know you're mad every single time you get close to doing anything other than kissing me, I stop you." She watched him drop his head in shame, but he still looked directly at her. "I'm sorry."

"I already feel enough like an asshole, Shar," Troy said, "Please don't apologize or be sorry for something you shouldn't be for."

"No, I should and I am," She gave him a look when she saw his mouth open to disagree, "I understand why you would get mad. You were right, I slept with every single guy that wanted me before I was serious about you. Even guys I've only known for just a minute. You have a right to be mad. I won't have sex with the only serious boyfriend I've had for two years but I would sleep with guys I've known for a minute? That's fucked. I _know_ that." She moved her eyes away from his face, "It's just that I'm scared." She whispered.

"Scared? Why would you be scared?"

She looked at him now, "Every guy I go home with after a club, I would end up waking up alone, in an empty bed. All they wanted from me was sex." She looked at their tangled fingers. "And I'm sca- _terrified_ that if I have sex with you, I'll wake up alone again. And that you'll leave me, because you finally got what you wanted from me and you won't want me anymore." She choked back a sob.

Troy's eyebrows furrowed. "Is _that_ what you really think of me?" He couldn't help but be a little bit pissed off. "That's how _lowly_ you think of me? You think I'll leave you after _making love_ to you?"

His expression softened when he saw her crying. Sharpay Evans was the strongest person he knew, and to see her with her all walls down, completely vulnerable, was heart breaking.

"Sharpay," He whispered. "Look at me, Pay," He waited until her brown chocolate eyes were looking directly at him before speaking. "I _love_ you. I get mad, but still, it's your decision what you want to do. You haven't had sex with me, but I still love you. Why would that change after we make love? It'll only grow stronger. I'm not going to force you to do anything you want to do, but for the record, if I had it my way, I'd wake up every single morning right beside you." He wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you cry," He kissed her temple.

"I don't deserve you," She kissed him, then without breaking away from him, she pushed him down so he was lying on his back. She pulled away and moved to straddle him, then continued to unbutton his shirt.

Then she heard Troy say, "Sharpay, don't do this." She looked up from kissing his chest and raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to do this."

She cocked her head to the side and unbuttoned his jeans, as she slid her hand into her boxers, massaging him as his lower region got harder.

"Really." She smiled seductively. "Because right now, you're telling me otherwise, Troy," She continued to rub his, now completely, hard on. Then she started moving her hips in circles on top of him.

Troy closed his eyes; trying to block out the pleasure she was giving him. "I feel like I'm forcing you to do this."

She kissed him roughly, then against his mouth, she said, "You're not forcing me to do anything." She pulled down his jeans, "Would you like me to stop?"

"God no," Troy groaned as his lower region jumped again when she grabbed him. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I won't get mad."

"Oh I know." Sharpay stopped her hands and looked at Troy. "But I want to. You said you would like to spend every morning beside me," She smiled, "Well, tomorrow's going to be the first of many."

Troy smiled, "Well I'm done trying to stop you now."

Sharpay giggled as she kissed him again lightly, "I love you, Troy Bolton."

"I love you, Sharpay Evans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Helloo! So, this is another one-shot I wrote. I don't think this is as good as 'Surprise' but oh well. I think I will start writing a story instead of a oneshot next, but i'm scared because i think i might lose readers along the way :\ ehh

macyxo :)


End file.
